scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
It's Dynamite!
It's Dynamite! is the first of four stories in ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #10, by Charlton Comics. It was followed by The Wishing Well, Giant Size, and The Ghost of James Jesse. Premise The gang is lured to Fort Rocks gold repository by a message from Velma's Uncle Rudolph -- but she doesn't have an Uncle Rudolph. Synopsis .]] The gang follow up on a request from Velma's Uncle Rudolph to meet him at Fort Rocks. Velma is unsure of the whole thing because she doesn't have an Uncle Rudolph. They stop at a motel for the night, where the boys' room only has one bed, which Scooby swindles for himself. In the meantime outside, three spies (two of which speak in a fake accent) reveal they forged the note, as they plant bombs in the Mystery Machine, which they plan to use as leverage for getting all the gold in Fort Rocks. The next morning, the gang go back on the road to Fort Rocks, with the boys aching from a bad night and him and complaining about hammering they heard outside all night. They arrive at the base and are instructed to find a General Rudolph Rudolph. Rudolph informs Velma that he isn't her uncle (as he doesn't have any nieces or nephews), and as she gives him the note she supposedly received from him, the spies put plan into action and phone him, demanding all the gold or they'll set off the explosives planted in the Mystery Machine. At first, the general thinks the gang is a part of this scheme, but is quickly calmed, as Scooby has a plan... The general gets the gold loaded into the van, and the gang drive to a roadside to deliver it to the spies. The armed spies order Fred to open the back of the van, to which Shaggy pops out the back with a cannon, ending their scheme. Back at the base, Velma wishes that Rudolph really was her uncle with the plan he pulled, but he reminds him that it was Scooby's. But dogs can't talk, or can they? Characters Main characters: * ** Velma Dinkley ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Scooby-Doo Supporting characters: * General Rudolph Rudolph Villains: * Clarence * Clarence's accomplices Other characters: * Colonel Locations * Fort Rocks Motel * Fort Rocks Objects * Broom * Dynamite * Hammer * Saw * Telephone * Spies' guns * Cannon Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Spies' car Suspects * None Culprits Notes/trivia * According to Charlton Comics canon (and as an extension from Gold Key Comics), Scooby reveals he can talk, when he chooses to, and only Shaggy can understand him. The others treat him as a regular dog. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 0. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 0. Cultural references * Fort Rocks is a parody of Fort Knox. Reprints * ''Scooby-Doo Big Book'' #1 (1992, Harvey Comics). Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * One would think Velma would've reported a phoney letter to the authorities, or at the very least, just ignored it. * Fred is mistakenly called "Mark" in this story. * Fred just assumes the guard is a colonel. Quotes }} Category:Charlton Comics stories